


Whatever You Want (I Want)

by drawingstrings, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy Lines, Fluff, Grumpy Kyungsoo, M/M, Mpreg, Soon to Be Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:555Warnings:-Summary:There are a thousand names Kyungsoo can choose, but he has the weirdest baby names he can think of and Jongin can only sigh.





	Whatever You Want (I Want)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I love mpreg au and domestic au! Enjoy this story and please tell me your thoughts about it! Have a great time reading all the stories in this awesome fest!

_Click. Click._ The sound of the computer mouse does. _Click. Click. Tap. Tap._ The sound of keyboard pressed. The door swings open, but Jongin remains focused on his laptop screen. He pushes up his round glasses and looks up from the monitor screen as a tray of juice and cookies gets set beside his desk.

"Still not done with work?"

Kyungsoo pushes the extra swivel chair next to his husband and sits on it.

Jongin grabs a cookie and nibbles on it. He saves his work and opens up a new tab on Google Chrome.

"I'm done with it. I just have to send it to Minhyuk."

He opens his email account, attaches the file he finished and sends it.

Kyungsoo takes a bite of the cookie he baked that morning and leans his head on his husband's shoulder.

"I'm sleepy, but I want to sleep when you're going to sleep."

Jongin opens another tab and types, 'perfect baby names for boys and girls' on the search engine and clicks on the first link that comes out.

"You've been sleepy these days. I'm thinking our baby would be someone who sleeps a lot too as it grows."

He presses a kiss on Kyungsoo's hair and puts his arm around his shoulders. The pregnant boy snuggles to his warmth and yawns.

"Just like you, sleepyhead."

He snorts and rolls the scroll key on the mouse. The texts and photos flashing on the screen reflect on his glasses as he reads the content of the website.

"Jagi, I already listed my top twenty names. Ten for girls and another ten for boys. Have you done your assignment?" He grabs the small notebook inside the desk drawer and turns to the page where he wrote his list.

"I was too immersed watching my daily movies earlier so I don't have a list." Kyungsoo looks at his six months tummy, his palm resting on the bump. "I'm thinking about naming our boys Kyungsoo the second and Jongin the great." He suggests with a tiny laughter after.

Jongin's mouth moves up into a grin. "That's funny, jagi." He pokes his husband on his side, but then shaking his head as he flits his eyes on his list.

 

"If I tell you I'm serious about that?" The pregnant man challenges with a quirked brow and smug smirk. "It's not a joke. I'm serious."

"Jagi, I have to be honest, but those names are," Jongin searches Kyungsoo's face akin to hurt for what he had just said. He felt like he'd offend the other and it's not funny whenever Kyungsoo bitches and shows his sass to him, just because of what he thinks. Carefully, he tries to veer to another topic, but Kyungsoo was too quick to block him from moving on from the conversation.

"Those names are what?" Kyungsoo folds his arms across his chest. The look of impatience is painted on his face and Jongin knows his husband very well after dating him for eight years and being married with him for another four years. He already mastered the art of reading Kyungsoo's expressions perfectly. Normally, Kyungsoo is level headed and open to criticisms. He's a designer of men's clothes for a local brand, but had also ventured in designing dresses personally requested to him. But this time he's pregnant with their first baby, Jongin noticed the sudden mood swings of his husband when one time he just forgot to call him when he was at work and when he got back home, Kyungsoo, uncharacteristically slams the door on his face and shouts at him not to sleep in their room that night for breaking his promise. From then on, Kyungsoo had more mood swing episodes. He knew it's normal for a pregnant male to act that way, but there were times he was not sure how to win back his husband's heart again whenever he did something that easily upsets the older male. But despite those difficult situations Jongin has to face, Kyungsoo in the end would cling to him and would snuggle to him, mumbling apologies and blaming it to his hormones.

"I have to be honest," Jongin is always honest and more vocal between them. "But those names don't sound good. Besides, I don't want to name our baby after our names?"

Kyungsoo gives an angry pout. "Are you saying my name is ugly then?"

"Jagi, of course not," Jongin's quick defense. He presses his forehead on Kyungsoo's temple who turns away and nibbles on a cookie. "My point is, we have to be serious in this. We have to think of a better name, a perfect name for our first child." His hand moves in small caresses on Kyungsoo's tummy.

"You're saying then that I'm not serious." The pregnant male deadpans and Jongin backs away, scrutinizing Kyungsoo's face to see if he has disappointed him.

"I am not, Soo. Aigoo." Jongin comforts his husband by littering gentle pecks on his cheek down to the neck sprinkled with constellations that he loves dotting with his lips.

"Okay," Kyungsoo strangely smiles and shoots a cookie in Jongin's mouth. "I'll list names tomorrow. Twenty names all then we'll narrow it down to ten."

Jongin's lips twists up. "I'll make sure to be home by 7 tomorrow then we'll do that." He bends down after swallowing the chewed cookie to press a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo's baby bump. He looks up and flashes a grin. "I can't wait for our baby. I can't wait to know the gender it." He drifts his eyes back at the bump. "Boy or girl, daddies will love you and take care of you. That's a promise, baby." He talks to the baby inside who definitely doesn't hear him nor understand him at all, but it's a promise.

-0-

“I want apples. Buy two bottles of ketchup too, jagi.” Kyungsoo lists down the things he wants as Jongin told him earlier that he’ll be stopping by the supermarket.

“Don’t we still have two bottles of tomato ketchup, jagi? I’m done getting apples. What else?”  
Kyungsoo pouts, one hand over his baby bump as he talks. “I finished the two bottles. I poured them all on my fruit salad.”

“What?” Jongin sounds scandalized, but sighs right after. “That’s weird, Soo.”

“Are you saying I’m weird then? Do you want me to name our baby, Apple instead?” Kyungsoo furrows his brows and mumbles under his breath, “Baby, your daddy is being mean to me. Should I file a divorce now?”

“Kim Kyungsoo, you wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, Daddy Nini is mad. I’m scared, baby Apple!” Kyungsoo dramatically says. After all these years, being part of the theatre club for four years got him good in acting.

“Okay, baby. What else do you like?” Jongin sounds resigned.

“Marshmallows, cabbage, and—“ he trails off, humming as he thinks. “Baby Apple wants gummy bears!” He giggles like a kid then brings a fluffy pillow at the foot of his bed where he can rest his toes.

“That’s all?”

“Yep!” He pops the ‘p’ and smiles jovially. “Baby Apple is happy.”

“That’s good.”

“You don’t sound happy for me and baby Apple!”

“Are you serious you’d name our baby Apple?”

“Yeah!”

“I bought books of baby names we can che—“

“Hanging up! Love you Jongin!” And just like that, Kyungsoo hangs up and giggles. He really loves teasing his husband a lot. But he thinks, Apple is not bad as a name for their baby.

-0-

Late that night, Jongin and Kyungsoo are on bed with the two books Jongin bought from the bookstore titled, “The Penguin and Bear Book of Baby Names” and “A thousand Baby Names with Meanings” in their hands.

Kyungsoo flips the pages of the book and smiles from the colourful and creative texts it has. “I like this book.”

Jongin has his eyeglasses perched on his nose as he seriously scans the book he’s holding. A notepad and pen sits by his side as well as he lists names that enticed him. “I like this book with meanings more.”

“I want the names Kyungsoo the second, Jongin the Great and Apple. Those are still on my list.”

A sound of a book closing slices the seconds of silence. “Kyungsoo, I’m serious.”

As much as Kyungsoo wants to aggravate his husband more, he stops and stays silent instead. He’s not in the mood to argue with Jongin.

“This is our first baby, Kyungsoo. I want to give him or her the best name he or she can ever have, not just some measly name you just thought out of the blue just because you feel like naming the baby that way.”

Pursing his lips and wetting them, Kyungsoo gets up from bed and leaves the book he’s holding beside Jongin. He doesn’t want to argue, but he’s getting pissed on how Jongin talks to him as if he doesn’t know that Kyungsoo is still in his right mind, but just playing and teasing him.

“I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Soo, wait!” Jongin scrambles up, but Kyungsoo is glaring at him.

“I don’t want to sleep with you tonight. Sleep with your baby names books!”

The door slams shut and Kyungsoo stomps towards the kitchen to eat instead and calm himself first before going to sleep.

Jongin tries to apologize but he ignores him the entire time and really does sleep on the couch.

But the next day that he wakes up, he finds Jongin sleeping on the floor next to the couch.  
Simply and stealthily, he bends forward and strokes Jongin’s cheek lightly. He brushes his hair to the side and lands a kiss on his forehead and says, “I forgive you.”

-0-

Jongin watches his husband dip his sliced apples on the ketchup. He still can’t stomach the sight of the fruit dipped with ketchup, so as long as he can, he strays his eyes from the disgusting combination of an apple and ketchup making their way inside his husband’s pretty mouth.

“I got the list of names.” Jongin looks into his husband’s beautiful eyes. Kyungsoo suckles on his fingers soundly and raises a brow at him.

“I don’t have a list yet, because you judge me always.”

Jongin smiles grimly and stays silent this time.

“Are you mad at me, Soo?” Jongin asks out of the blue once Kyungsoo gets up to wash the dishes.

“Why would I get mad?” Kyungsoo retorts.

Without further ado, Jongin towers behind Kyungsoo and hugs his waist gently. He kisses the back of his ear then down to the column of his neck. “You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not.”

Silence reigns over them, except for the running water and clinking of dishes being washed. Still, Jongin remains behind him. “Do you want to see my list?”

Kyungsoo dries his hands and turns to his husband. He pats Jongin’s cheek and smiles a little. “I’m not in the mood for baby names yet.” Then he steps aside and walks out of the kitchen.

-0-

Sunday falls and Jongin and Kyungsoo are on their way to the Do’s rest house. There will be a a family dinner including the Kim’s and Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t want to go, but he forces himself to go, because this happens rarely.

“We’re here,” Jongin unbuckles his seatbelt and helps Kyungsoo with his. However, Kyungsoo slaps away his hand and does it himself.

“I’m not a kid.” Kyungsoo steps out of the car, leaving Jongin behind as he heads towards the bungalow rest house.

“Kyungsoo, you’re here!” His mother greets first followed by his big brother who has also brought his one year old baby and wife.

Kisses, hugs and a few greetings were exchanged between individuals until Jongin comes to the picture who is also warmly welcomed by his own family.

“Kyungsoo, have you gone to the doctor to know the gender of the baby?” His mother asks as they all settled on their seats.

Kyungsoo picks up food and gets more greens to his plate and grabs for the ketchup. “I don’t want to know the gender of the baby yet.”

“But why?” Jongin’s elder sister, Jinri asks from the end of the table.

Kyungsoo dips his fruit in ketchup and dunks it in his mouth. He doesn’t answer the question as Jongin answers it for him.

Jongin gropes his thigh under the table and chuckles to alleviate the heavy atmosphere brewing. “We decided we want to surprise ourselves once Kyungsoo gives birth to our baby.”  
Seungsoo, Kyungsoo’s brother pipes, “I understand that especially Kyungsoo who loves surprises.”

“I understand too if that’s your decision,” Mrs. Kim giggles. “But I’m still betting it’s a girl.”

“Oh, I think it’s a boy!” Mrs. Do bets and the rest follows, betting the gender of the baby Kyungsoo and Jongin will have.

“Boy for me,” Mr. Kim says.

“Girl then for me,” Mr. Do places his bet until all of them have settled on their bets for fun.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is just busy eating while mumbling to his baby, “Whatever your gender is, whatever your name will be, Daddy Soo will still love you.”

And his eyes meet Jongin’s who stares at him intently. “I love you, Kyungsoo.”

With his heart skipping a beat, because after all this time, Jongin still makes his heart go wild by those three words alone plus the handsome smile his husband gives to him. Kyungsoo softens and leans on Jongin. “I love you too.”

-0-

Months passed and Kyungsoo is on his eight month of pregnancy. Jongin hasn’t brought up the baby name situation they can’t get along with before. Jongin tried to bring it up one time, but it only made Kyungsoo glare at him a lot, but as a husband, he convinces himself to be understanding, since lately, Kyungsoo has been having contractions and hurting whenever the baby kicks.

He doesn’t want to annoy his pregnant husband, but he wants to settle on the names for their first baby already.

One afternoon, Jongin sits beside his husband who’s watching his favorite afternoon drama.  
“We should choose the name of our baby, jagi,” carefully, but clearly, he says, but he kind of regretted doing it as Kyungsoo’s brows narrow.

Jongin’s heart stops because he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to get mad at him. However, his expectation was far from reality as the pregnant man leans on him and grabs his hand to put it on his bump.

“The baby is kicking. I think it felt your presence and it wants you to touch him or her.”  
Like the previous times he was able to feel their baby kicking inside Kyungsoo’s tummy, and just like the first time he was able to feel it and he cried, again, Jongin feels like crying. Their baby kicks hard and Kyungsoo flinches a little it worries Jongin.

Putting an arm around Kyungsoo, he kisses his temple to soothe him while also feeling up their baby kicking. “I love you so much, Soo.”

Kyungsoo smiles fondly up at him and Jongin swears, he can tell Kyungsoo is getting more beautiful and gorgeous each day. “I got a list of names now.”

Jongin is taken aback. His eyes widen in surprise. “I-I thought you’re going to get mad at me again.”

“I was never mad at you, Jongin. All this time you thought I was mad?” Kyungsoo holds on his husband’s bicep and juts his lower lip at him.

Jongin’s knees buckle from the cuteness Kyungsoo exudes. Kyungsoo might have gained weight and he might have gotten chubbier, but Jongin is still crazy over him despite his sudden mood swings as well. Kyungsoo is the definition of perfect for him.

“Well, I have to be honest, but yeah.” Jongin digs his teeth on his lower lip and stares at Kyungsoo attentively. “I kept the baby names books and I never brought the topic up again, because I don’t want to argue with you, Soo. I was scared you might get mad at me.”

Gradually, Kyungsoo cups Jongin’s cheeks and presses a peck on his lips. “I was never mad, though I have to be honest too, one time I got annoyed too, but can we just forget it?”  
Jongin nods in return and lowers his face to kiss Kyungsoo’s baby bump. “Baby? Are you a boy or a girl?”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Jongin, our baby won’t respond. Let’s wait when kicks more and begs for us to come out.”

Jongin rests his head gently on Kyungsoo’s bump while caressing it lightly. He smiles at Kyungsoo. “So where did you get the names you’ve chosen?”

Kyungsoo hums and looks up at the ceiling with his forefinger on his temple. “I thought of them myself! Want to see my list?” He perkily offers and Jongin chuckles because it’s been awhile since he saw Kyungsoo this excited his heart seems to jump off from his chest from how cute his husband is.

“Let me know the names you consider, jagi.”

Carefully, Kyungsoo gets up, totally forgetting that he has just abandoned his favorite afternoon drama playing on the television screen as he walks towards their room.

-0-

Kyungsoo is back with a strip of stationery paper on hand and sits beside Jongin. “So here’s my list. Like what you asked before, ten names for girls and ten names for boys.”

Jongin accepts the paper and exchanges it with his notepad that contains his list. “I got all the names from the books and from online, so...” he rakes his eyes over Kyungsoo’s list and cackles a little.

To his luck, Kyungsoo is seriously poring his eyes over his list, but instead of getting bothered from Kyungsoo’s chosen names, he just spreads kisses on his husband’s jaw down to his neck and exposed shoulder. Lately, Kyungsoo has been wearing bigger shirts that can’t hug his shoulders tightly for they are narrower.

“You still didn’t change your preference for names, jagi.”

Kyungsoo pouts at Jongin. “You’re going to judge me again.”

“I’m not.”

Jongin grins and unfolds the paper again to recite the names Kyungsoo wrote on his list. “For girls, Cherry, Berry, Apple, Marshy, Pinky, Orange, Lovely, Kyungin, Sookyung, Junghee. Oh, I also have Junghee on my list and Sookyung.”

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin’s list and true to his husband’s words, the names were included in the list too. However, the difference is, next to the name has the meaning written next to it.  
“Sookyung is for practicality, stability and someone responsible person in nature. Junghee means quiet, bright and beauty.”

“I want Apple,” Kyungsoo says steadily. “Apple sounds delicious and sweet.”

Jongin chuckles and ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair. “Okay, we’ll consider that. But among the names on my list, Junghee is what I like the most.”

Kyungsoo hugs Jongin’s arm. “Okay, go ahead.”

“For boys,” Jongin continues with a smile as he enumerates Kyungsoo’s chosen names again. “Kyungsoo the Second, Jongin the Great, Max, John, Jongin Handsome, Jongin Sexy, Jongin Naughty, Jongin Lovely, Jongin Cutie, Jongin.” Jongin snorts and laughs. “What is this Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo steals the paper from Jongin and pouts. “You’re judging me.”

Smiling, Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek. “So to you, I’m great, handsome, sexy, naughty, lovely and cutie, huh?”

The pregnant male huffs and pushes Jongin’s chest off. “I want to think of a name by myself. I don’t want to rely on books. I want to be creative by myself.”

Jongin smiles and rubs his husband’s back. “I understand. But what do you like the most on your list?”

Kyungsoo blushes and shakes his head. “N-Nothing.”

“Okay,” Jongin peers at his list Kyungsoo is holding. “How about on my list, do you like anything?”

For a fraction of a second, Kyungsoo points his finger to a name Jongin doesn’t expect Kyungsoo will like too. “I like this Jongsoo. You said the meaning of Jongsoo is Jongin plus Kyungsoo. It also means lineage, ancestry, beautiful and elegant.”

Grinning happily, Jongin momentarily hugs his husband. “We’ll settle for that two then. Junghee and Jongsoo.”

“But what about Apple??!” Kyungsoo whines and stomps his feet a little, pouting. “Apple is still on our list, jagi.”

Sniggering, Jongin pinches his husband’s cheeks lightly then squishes them together. He smiles lovingly. “I want Junghee.”

“No! I want Apple!” Kyungsoo whines more, but Jongin just laughs it off.

-0-

Jongin is in the middle of interviewing a public figure for his upcoming article, when his phone keeps on vibrating from his pocket.

He has ignored his phone for over twenty minutes by now, but as it still continues on shaking inside his pocket jeans, he cuts the interview politely and presses the pause button on his recording gadget to answer his phone.

Looking at the caller I.D, her mother is calling. He gets up and goes to the corner of the coffee shop. “Mom? I’m in the middle of—“

“Kyungsoo is in the hospital! He just gave birth, Jongin! Be quick and come here!”

Jongin quickly dashes to his interviewee. “Mister Lee, I’m sorry but I have to cut the interview because my husband just gave birth and can we just continue this whenever you’re free?” Jongin pleads and the man gives him an assuring smile.

“It’s fine, Mr. Kim. I’ll message you the details when I’ll be free. Go ahead. Your husband is waiting for you.”

With that said, Jongin exits the shop in haste and gets in his car. Out of joy as a blinding grin colors his face, tears also threatens to fall from the thought that soon, he’ll be coming home to two people waiting for him—Kyungsoo and their baby.

-0-

“What room Kim Kyungsoo is staying?” He asks the receptionist, though his unchecked phone is already flooded with messages about what room number Kyungsoo was.

“4th floor, room 365,” the receptionist says politely, and with quick thanks, Jongin climbs the stairs instead using the elevator.

Once he got to the floor in dishevelled state, necktie thrown over his shoulder and hair in a muss, he sees room 365 and pants on his knees for awhile.

Unexpectedly, the door opens.

“Jongin, you’re here! Congrats, brother!” His second eldest sister greets, but he’s still panting as he manages a huge smile. “Is Kyungsoo all right?”

“He’s still asleep, but he’s okay. Get inside now and see your babies. I need to go home now. See ya!”

Momentarily stunned because he doesn’t miss the ‘ies’ of how his sister said ‘babies’ instead of a baby. With heart pounding so fast, as he reaches for the knob and turns it, once he steps inside the four corners of the room, to his utter surprise, his mom and Kyungsoo’s mom holds a baby in each of their arms.

“Finally, the new daddy is here!” His mom greets perkily.

A basket of flowers and fruits are settled on the side table next to Kyungsoo’s bed. His husband is peacefully asleep, based from how serene his face is. There are two nurses in the room too, one holding a carrier and one who is checking Kyungsoo’s dextrose.

“W-Where’s my baby, mom?” He looks both at his mom and mother-in-law and he gets a huge smile from them.

“They’re here!” They both say in unison and Jongin’s mouth gapes.

“What?”

“You and Kyungsoo got twins!” His mom announces.

“Fraternal twins, Jongin and I thank you!” Mrs. Do adds and it’s apparent from the two elderly women how happy they are for their additional two grandkids.

“T-Twins?” Jongin is torn from crying and laughing. “This is unbelievable!” He reaches for the baby in Mrs. Do’s arms and gently cradles it in his arms. “I can’t believe this.”

“We can’t believe it too! The one you’re holding, Kyungsoo named him Jongsoo.”

Jongin peers at the baby in his arms. He’s relieved Kyungsoo named him Jongsoo just like what they decided to name their baby if it’s a boy. “Jongsoo,” he mumbles softly, a smile donning his face as he traces his eyes from the sleeping boy’s face. “You got your Daddy Soo’s lips, honey and you got my nose.”

“Look at your daughter, Jongin.” His mom moves closer to him to show his and Kyungsoo’s daughter. “She’s awake. She got Kyungsoo’s eyes and lips too. The twins got your nose.”

Jongin can’t wait for Kyungsoo to wake up to shower him with kisses, hugs and reassurances of forever in return for his absence during his labor.

“What is her name? Is it Junghee?” Jongin asks and coos at his daughter.

His mother grins and speaks, “Kyungsoo named her Apple. It’s cute!”

“Baby Apple,” Mrs. Do plays with Apple’s fingers and Jongin chuckles in response. As much as he wants to complain about the name Kyungsoo gave to their daughter, warmth and joy takes over. If this what Kyungsoo likes to name her, then so be it. Besides, their moms love the name too and apple is just one of the fruits Kyungsoo craved when he was still pregnant of the two. It will serve as a sole reminder how many apples Kyungsoo ate dipped with ketchup for over nine months.

“Mom? Where are my babies?” A gruff voice slices the quiet air along with the door slamming shut as the two nurses left the room.

Immediately, Jongin brightens and moves towards his husband’s bed. “Soo, I’m holding Jongsoo.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo smiles groggily, yet still beautiful in Jongin’s eyes. “You’re here.”

“Jagi, I’m sorry if I wasn’t here with you earlier,” Jongin pouts and hands Jongsoo to Mrs. Do before holding and kissing Kyungsoo’s warm hand. “I’m sorry, jagi.”

Kyungsoo titters thickly. “Don’t be sorry. We both don’t know when the baby is coming, I mean the babies are coming. We got twins. Fraternal twins.”

Jongin moves upwards to press a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead and chapped lips. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. You did a great job taking care of our babies. They are both healthy.”

“I thank you too. If not for you, they won’t be healthy too. But,” Kyungsoo looks down and squeezes Jongin’s hand. “I named our baby girl, Apple. Not Junghee.”

“I don’t mind. I really don’t.” Jongin shook his head in assurance. “As long as they are both healthy, I’m good. As long as you’re safe and okay, it’s good. I love you, Soo. I love you so much.”

“You’re not mad I named her Apple?”

“I honestly like Apple,” Jongin hears his mom say, followed by giggles from Mrs. Do.

“It’s a lovely name,” Mrs. Do declares and Jongin smiles at them before turning to Kyungsoo.  
“Kyungsoo, this is the best surprise I have ever had.” More butterfly kisses meet Kyungsoo’s face and Jongin sets his eyes on his husband saying, “More babies to come?”

He gets an eye roll from his sassy husband instead. “If I say yes, would you let me name him Kyungsoo the Great then?”

Appalled, Jongin grimaces. “Kyungsoo!” He whines like a kid, but Kyungsoo just laughs at him and pinches his cheek.

Calming down, because his stomach hurt from the pressure of laughing, Kyungsoo breathes and relaxes. “Admit it, but I’m great aren’t I?”

Jongin softens. “You are more than great, Soo,” he strokes his husband’s chubby cheek. “You are the best and I’m happy you are mine.”


End file.
